


Amnesiac demon

by GhostBlue29157



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff, M/M, Muteness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostBlue29157/pseuds/GhostBlue29157
Summary: Rins failed suicide gives him amnesia and Shima confesses his love to him as a last minute effort to convince him to live.But that's not all they accidentally create a "vow" mostly to protect,live,and die for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: i don't own Blue exorcist

The time has come I've tried everything to have my friends accept me: bake a "I'm sorry about being a demon" cake, sit by them and joke like nothing has happened, and show them my slitted wrists to see their reactions. Only for them to laugh it off saying your a demon you'll heal quickly.

But Bons reaction was the breaking point for me not only as a demon but because I hinted to him that I loved him.I started sending him gifts like flowers that say "I'm sorry",a rooster Phoenix(A/N they actually exist) that reminded me of his cocks comb,and a pack of the same hair clips that he gave me incase he lost or broke any on accident.

After the hair clips he put the 2 other gift ideas he got together and figured it out quickly it was me (mostly the rooster because I'm the only one who calls him that.)

The next day I came to class early before anyone else to place a bonquet of orange Red Gladiolas roses on Bons desk. Since today was Bons birthday and Bons flower of the month is called a Gladiolas.(which were cheap online yet extremely hard to get because they only thrived in South America.)

I was nervous for Bons reaction to his birthday flowers that I placed out on his desk not knowing if he'll hate or love me. I finished strategically placing the flowers just in time as my ears perked up upon hearing the Kyoto trio approaching the classroom,before they appeared in the doorway I dashed to my seat and pretended to fake sleep to throw off their suscpion of who placed the flowers on Bons desk.

Bon was the first to appear and pretended to be shocked by the flowers because he didn't want to cause a scene, Kon came next and was shocked/confused about why there were flowers on Bons desk.

Shima was the most jealous that Bon got flowers because it meant that he already had a girlfriend. Bon said/lied he doesn't have a girlfriend and doesn't know where the hell the flowers came from.

Kon examined the flowers closely and realized the flowers are Gladiolas which are an August birth flower for anyone with a birthday in August.

Bon got really ticked upon hearing that because he realized only creeps look that type of information up on the internet. By creeps he means Rin.

Bon purposely said aloud for Rin to hear that "Who ever gave me these flowers,I'm not interested nor will I ever I'm straight:not bi or gay even if I was any of those I don't have time to fiddle around with dating as I have to keep up a reputation of getting good grades."

After saying that Bon picked up the boquet of flowers off his desk walked over to the trash can and threw them in to prove his point to Rin that he's a creep for looking up information on the internet about flowers representing a persons birthday. he went back to sit down at his desk waiting for Yukio to arrive.

Shima was quite shocked at the way Bon rejected the flowers from his girlfriend that he still Believes Bon has but refuses to tell him out of embrassment.

Shima also realized the flowers must've been exotic as he's never seen any of them before in Japan or in flower shops. When class ended Shima was behind Rin and was saddened to see Rins tail drooped to the floor,Unable to handle the sadness he stopped next to the trashcan quickly dug through it and shoved the bouquet of flowers in his book bag planning to give them to Rin later on to announce his true love to him.

* * *

 

 

Rin was shocked by Bons rejection of his flowers that he excluseviy bought for Bon, that he decided after class ended he would skip gym and "end it all" by going to the dorm and up to the roof to stab Kurikara through his heart while holding Bons picture as a simple code to why he "ended it all."

Once class ended Rin went to the opposite direction with only Shima and Shiemi curious as to why hes not joining. he said he forgot his gym clothes and he'll be right back. They believed him and continued walking toward the gym.

Rin ran down the hallway,placed the key in the door, and headed out toward the dorm running quickly inside to avoid getting wet from the barrage of rain threating to drench his entire shirt.

Which it did, he quickly changed out of his shirt and into some random sweatpants and shirt he found on the floor not caring whether it's clean or dirty as it's the last shirt he'll be wearing before ending it all.

Upon changing he was about to reconsider ending it all until he remembered Bons rejection of his flowers. He picked Kurikara up anyway unable to contuie another day without Bon glaring, ignoring,or staring at him revealing his extreme hatred of him choosing to be his boyfriend. Rin darted out of the room and up to the roof along with Kurikara, immediately unsheathing it once he reached the edge of the roof as a failsafe incase he failed to stab himself in the heart he could just spread his arms and lean back to let gravity take the fall.

He knew he had to act quickly because he heard foot steps and voices coming up toward the roof searching and attempting to stop him if they discovered what he was about to do. So he plunged Kurikara into what he thought was his heart (but was actually his lung) and jumped off the roof face first landing on the concrete ground with Kurikara sticking all the way through his back and lung upon landing on the concrete.

He rolled onto his back making Kurikara sticking farther out that he could feel the hilt touching his shoulder blade. He watched with a smile on his face seeing the flames slowly dieing away knowing that soon he'll be gone and Bon won't have to suffer seeing him everyday as the guy who revealed that he liked him as a boyfriend.

But that smile turned into a frown I heard Shima yell out "HEY EVERYBODY I FOUND RIN HES OVER HERE BEHIND THE BOYS DORM!" I heard Shima rush over to me and gently rolled me onto my side so he could pull Kurikara out near my shoulder blade. But I stopped him by grabbing the part of the blade where it started. Shima realized this and asked "dude if I don't remove Kurikara your gonna die is that what you want to be dead?!" I responded in a raspy voice. "Yes". "Why do you even want to end it all? you've got us your friends" Shima responded in a concerned tone.

"Bon...flowers...rejected...friends...demon...and monster" I slowly began to close my eyes,slurred my words,and released my fist from Kurikara unclenching it and flopping on the ground only to be clenched again. Shima opened his book bag and gave me the flowers that was supposed to be for Bon. The last thing I heard him say was " I've always loved you but I didn't know how to show it so please Rin don't die on me." After that everything went black.

* * *

 

 

I don't remember what happened but I woke up in a hospital with a bandage wrapped around my head and a bunch of people I don't remember meeting sitting in white chairs completely asleep. There was a :blonde, bald guy, cocks combed hair, purple pigtails, four eyed guy staring at me through the door arms crossed angry like I did something wrong, some flamed haired chick talking to a clown guy behind the four eyed looking extremely pissed off and concerned while the clown guy just stayed impassively to let

the flamed haired chick finish her ranting. After her ranting she seemed to fall to her knees and start crying. Once I finished looking around my surroundings I went back to sleep hoping that would reawaken my memories. it didn't awaken them instead I was in a classroom surrounded by the same people in the hospital all gathered around my table yelling at me: "demon,monster, anti christ, devil,don't belong here, and satans spawn."

Some of them started pouring holy water on me,reading a bible, or calling me names. The only one that didn't participate was Shima he tried to stop them by shoving his way through to block everyone harassing me only to get shoved back and pinned against the wall by the cocks comb guy.

Cocks combed guy was the one reading bible and when cocks combed guy stopped everyone grabbed a bucket of holy water and began pouring it on me.

While in the nightmare I began scratching my arm attempting to get the holy water off of me to stop the burning sensation and prove to them that I am not a demon but a normal person. It didn't work cause the more I scratched larger amounts of buckets filled with holy water were poured on me until I screamed for them to stop, they did except they parted to reveal a flame haired chick who started chanting something making me fall out of my seat because it enhanced my hearing than normal that every sound was a jet engine airplane. I curled up in a ball and covered my ears to block out the sound which worked.

Finally dream Shima got the guts to knee cocks combed guy in the balls hard enough that cocks combed guy fell on the floor. Shima ran over to me and gently shook my arms getting my attention as I was busy blocking out the sound from the flame chick. It worked I immediately jumped up from the ground and hugged the dream Shima who said calming words: "it's ok no ones going to hurt you,I'm right here,and this is all just an illusion Rin."

After hearing that last one I woke up to the sound of my name being called (apparently my names Rin) only to see flame haired chick and Shima holding my hands down to prevent me from scratching my arms. While four eyed guy wrapped my arms in gauze to stop the bleeding where I scratched my arm unconsciously getting the "fake holy water off".

After four eyed guy finished the clown usehered everyone out of the room including Shima and not flame haired chick who the clown guy chose to watch me incase I decided to "end it all" again (what ever the hell that means).

Though before Shima could take step away from me we both screamed only to realize that my tail had wrapped itself tight around Shimas wrist refusing to let go whenever he pulled away from me.

Also my scream turned out to be more of breathing out air as no sound came out turning me mute. Everyone left except Shima and flame haired chick, I was completely jealous that the clown guy explained everything to my supposed friends and not me,that I crossed my arms and swatted my (finally) free tail out of irritation against the bed repeatedly while sitting crossed legged on the bed.

Shima and flame haired chick laughed at that causing me to raise an eyebrow confused of what they were laughing at. "Rin why are you so worked up over something so obvious that mep... I mean the clown is doing for you." Flamed haired points at the clown outside the hospital room so I can see the gestures he's making for me to understand.

I watched the clown for 5 minutes then giving up because I couldn't figure out the gestures, I'm ADD, and the fact that cocks combed kept glaring at me telling me "stay away from me and don't hurt Shima." Which I quickly looked away from him as a way of saying "fine".

Every now and then I would look to see their reactions mostly seeing: sad,uspset,guilt,happy, hopeful,and frustrated. The conversation went on for hours,then at some point I found a pencil and began playing pencil peg which after 10 minutes flame haired chick snatched it away broke it in two pieces and said " there now you can play pencil peg all you want Rin."

flame haired chick stated sarcastically. Which means I can't play it any more,so I tossed it in the trash can. I kept thinking what else to do when I noticed/remembered the black tuft of my tail all knotted and tangled so I did the girlest thing ever. I picked my tail off the ground... and began to braid it and surprisingly I'm good at it on my first try.

I tapped Shima on the shoulder and pointed to my newly finished braided tail to ask for a bow and what his opinion was on my braided tail. He said "Thats pretty good Rin and no I don't have a bow but you can ask her." Shima points to an asleep and(somehow) hungover flamed haired chick. I shake my head no, I have an unexplainable famialr feeling flame haired chick will severely hurt me more if I wake her up (though dream flame haired chick was scarier).I sighed disappointed I'll be more bored for who knows how long.

"Ok I'll be right back Rin to bring you some ponytails,paper,and some "fun magazines" we can look and read together." After that he went to the bathroom placed a key in the door that opened up to the outside of a school,went through the door and closed it. When he got back he came through the same door the same way as before. I pointed to the door and lifted my eyebrow to ask how he came through the door, he said "it's a long story".

Shima then sat on my bed crisscrossed picked a random ponytail color to tie around my braided tail. After that he turned to me silently clasped his hands and said excitedly "Ok now the fun can begin!" He brings out his "special magazines" that he took out of bookbag showing on the front cover girls in skimpy bikinis, bras,underwear, and a girl hugging a pole. Shima Saw my confusion and pulled out sheets of paper he says to write down what I wanted to say instead of gesturing all the time.

* * *

 

 

Shura led it slide feeling bad for Rin being bored and didn't see the harm of him looking at Shimas magazines,until she remembered Mephistos warning of Rin looking at certain objects with no relation towards his memories scrambling right and wrong information about his entire idenity.

Mephisto informed her Rins lost 90% of his memory including:daily routine,likes and dislikes,relationships,and most importantly his personality. (Which is why she broke down earlier upon hearing Rin won't remember her.)

before Shima and Rin started on the 3rd copy Shura sent out her familiars to destroy Shimas "special magazines". They complied but asked in return that they get 2 plates of mice flavored in lemon. She agreed. Then in a blink of an eye Shimas magazines vaporized in a golden light. When the golden light disappeared Rin collapsed into bed on his side and began panting heavily,sweating,shivering,and obtaining a fever.

At first Shura belived it was his personality changing from looking at Shimas magazines. She discarded the idea when she saw Rins "braided" tail tuft begin bursting into small Blue flames not burning, starting breathing difficulty and body temperature control.

"Huh so that's happens when his tail gets constricted." Shura thought it was interesting but couldn't dwindle for long knowing her pupil is facing possible death if the braid didn't get undone quickly. She cant cut it knowing an injured demons tail instictively breaks a strangers hand completley defensive of them potentially breaking it. Shimas allowed to touch his tail completley famalirized of Shimas soft gently touch.

"Yo Shima get ya lazy butt off the bed, come save your boyfriend from possible death and quit mopping about the magazines I'll get you some new ones later." Shura yelled at Shima to get him out of his shock from his favorite irreplaceable magazines being vaporized.

"What do you mean death?!" Shima freaks out quietly not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

" See that band wrapped around his tail that he decided to braid out of boredom?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"need ya to cut it off or remove it some how cause apparently that tail tuft is used to release excess flames preventing energy buildup and keep his body temperature in check."

"I can't do it cause he ain't trust or remember me"

"Ok I'll see what I can do" Shima stated nervoulsy as he picked up a pair of scissors Shura gave him to cut the band off.

"hold on ya idiot the only thing I can do to help you is to straighten out his damn tail so it ain't wacking or wrapping around ya to calm himself down." Shura goes over grabs the start of the base and the stalk of Rins tail holding down for Shima on the bed so he can get a clear cut.

"Do ya see the band that's cause all this trouble Shima"

"Yes I do, it's in the middle of the tufted fur." Shimas hesitant he doesn't want to accidentally hurt Rin by cutting any of his tail fur off in the wrong place causing Rin to have balancing problems due to his huge mistake.

"THEN CUT THE DAMN THING OUT ALREADY SHIMA!"

"OK GEEEZE AT LEAST YOUR NOT THE PERSON PRESSURED TO CUT SOMETHING OFF THAT INHIBT YOUR BOY FRIENDS BALANCE BECAUSE OF A TAIL!" Shima yelled angerly to Shura.

"If ya don't do it ya boyfriends gonna be dead than have terrible balance Shima. and quit hesitanting cause I can't hold it any longer."

"OH SHIT OK!" Shima quickly placed the scissors on the band and snipped it off causing the band to fall apart from his tail and landing on the bed. He was about to unbraid Rins tail when Shura placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him only for Shima to watch in amazement at the tufted tail instinctively unbraided itself and back to its orginal state. It regulated his breathing and returned his skin from a paled color.

"HOLY SHIT HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW IT WOULD DO THAT Shura?!" Shima jaw dropped.

"I didn't I just remembered two things (or more) about a demons tail and before Rin got severe actually seen him do some of these things:

1\. A demon wraps its tail around anyone or anything to calm themselves down or to feel safe

2\. They are weapon used to defend or kill (depending on the situation)

3\. Always show their emotions by:slapping,hitting,thumping or wagging

4\. Only trusts certain people to touch or comb/brush it out without injuring it

5\. Some do/don't show it but act cat like by purring whenever it's tail is brushed"

"Damn that's a lot to remember about his tail"

"Well ya better get used to it cause it ain't letting you go any time soon" Shura pointed to the black appendage slithering on the ground towards Shimas ankle wrapping itself around to feel secure. Except Shima didn't want that and stepped out of the tails reach to avoid his ankle getting strangled by a tail.

Shura saw this and warned Shima "I wouldn't move away from his tail cause if ya don't move back near where Rins tail can have a grip on ya...your boyfriends gonna have a huge panic attack. he ain't have nothing to calm himself down." Shura told him as she shoved Shima down near Rins hospital bed next to his tail, instantly feeling the vibration he immedeatley latched on to Shimas arm extremely tight preventing escape.

* * *

 

 

 

Just as Shima was about to protest about Rins tail keeping him captive to Shura they both heard a low rumbling sound coming from Rin. When Shima heard the purring his jaw dropped at his (now) mute demon boyfriends cat like behavior.

Mephisto came in warning Shura that visiting hours are offically over(Which she was grateful for, free to drink away her problems involving Rins failed suicide from 2 days ago.) It was hard to help Rin couldn't speak,trust anyone easily,had severe amnesia, and constant panic attacks whenever Bon was near him. Shura whispered to herself "Rin please get better soon." as she came out of Rins room to leave upon Mephistos orders including the exwires.

Once everyone was gone Mephisto explained to Shima Rins odd behavior (and other things that exwires didn't need to know). but before he could explain Shima interupted by asking "Um Mephisto I thought you said visiting hours were over at the hospital?" Shima asked confused. "They are for everyone else but I own it so I come and go as a please." Mephisto added quickly. And you Shima should not be asking questions but instead getting anwsers about your boyfriends severe predicament."

Ok so fire away Mephisto." Shima asked quickly but quietly not wanting to wake Rin up. "First important thing you need to know is Rin has lost 90% of memory including:daily routine,likes and dislikes,relationships,and most importantly his to the doctors he lost his memory from the fall,extrermely tramutizing words,and Kurikara stabbed his left lung cutting oxygen off to his brain destroying half of his memories."

Mephisto just sat in the chair drinking tea calmly like it was nothing to worry about. "But I'm not finished yet, the time it took for Rin to get from school to hospital took a toll on him. he unconsciously continued to drive Kurikara in while you took it out and said calming words which ultimately worked, his gripped slacked and he started doing what's called a "Tail wrapping" which is what he's doing right now to your arm." Mephisto pointed out to Shima.

"You mean the thing where a demon needs comfort by a person or object by wrapping its tail around things." Shima stated blandly already hearing this from Shura. "CORRECT!" confetti shoots out of nowhere along with a sign saying YOU WON! in bright pink letters on the hospital window.

SHHHHH! Shima puts a finger up to his lips to gesture that Rins sleeping. Mephisto chuckles. Don't worry Rin won't wake for a while he's taken in so much today. hes severely injured physically and mentally: meaning sounds won't bother him at all. Though I guess I did go over the top a little to much after all no ones outsmarted me in years. But you did leave out one major detail out that your probably not gonna like."

"And what would that be Mephisto?" Shima asked annoyed,tired,and irritated by Mephistos suspense. "Well before I tell you,that arm looks red and swollen judging by how tight his tail has a grip on you arm. So here's an ice pack to help the swelling go down and baloney to replace the feeling of your arm." Mephisto counts to German and quickly makes the switch.(Rin grimaces for second feeling nothing but air for couple seconds then calms down upon feeling "Shimas arm")

"As I was saying you and Rin have become official "Love Birds". LOVE BIRDS ?! I CANT BE LOVE BIRDS WITH HIM (Rins ear twitches upon hearing that comment) WERE BOTH GUYS,TEENAGERS,WHICH CANT "BUCKLE THE SEAT BELT"BECAUSE OF OUR GENDER!"

"Shima you really are the dumb one of what Rin Calls the Kyoto Trio" Mephisto face palms at Shimas accusation without finishing. By "LOVE BIRDS" I mean your both gay and became bound to each other for life.

It started when you saved Rin from "ending it all" by telling him "I've always loved you but I didn't know how to show it so please Rin don't die on me." Rin just finished it off by unknowingly "Tail Wrapping" your arm assuming is a way to calm down. Instead it's an official and unbreakable vow to protect,live,and die for each other. Mephisto stated dramatically.

"So bascically were death till do us part couple?" Shima asked irritated by the infos hes given about there so called marriage.

But if we're "married" does that mean I'll have to treat him "differently".

Mephisto gets ticked off by that comment about Rins amnesia that he takes off his gloves to Bitch slap Shima.

"Dude what the Gehenna was that for?!" Shima rubs his sore cheek from the glove slaps Mephisto gave him.

"Rin is NOT to be treated differently." He just has: amnesia,confusion,trust issues,and little panic attacks. He must be treated normally 24/7. He turns around flashes his cape annoyed at the accusation he got just from Shima. But before he left he stopped at the door and said that applies to your "vow" to and don't forget it unless you want to face the wrath of my gloves again Shima. He says sternlly.

Ohhh and I'll be taking my baloney (I know its not japanese,but its the only thing I could think of thats round and his tail can wrap around it instintucally beliveing it to be Shimas arm.)back and melted ice as it's not needed for any one of you Rins kinda getting fidgety because I took the baloney away so... Eins,Zwei,Drei,Shima."

Mephisto snaps his fingers and poofs Shima in purple pajamas landing softly into Rins hospital bed under the blankets. Shimas landing on the right side of Rins hospital bed instinctual/unconsciously causes Rin to turn onto his right side of the bed Tail wraping Shimas torso and wrap his arms around Shimas chest to prevent another escape. While leaning his head on Shimas shoulders to continue his purring. Shima responds by screaming:"DAMN YOU MEPHISTO!" not caring if any other patients were bothered by his yelling at 1:30 AM. Mephisto responds by yelling "NOT MY PROBLEM SHIMA."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has alot of Shima and Rin fluff for those hardcord fans. Rin is a mute so he uses sign language.  
> and lots of cursing

 

Previously _on Amnesiacs Demon_

(Dramatic Soap Opera voice)

_Mephisto snaps his fingers and poofs Shima in purple pajamas landing softly into Rins hospital bed under the blankets. Shimas landing on the right side of Rins hospital bed instinctual/unconsciously causes Rin to turn onto his right side of the bed. Tail wraping Shimas torso and wrapping his arms around Shimas chest to prevent another escape. While leaning his head on Shimas shoulders to continue his purring. Shima responds by screaming:"DAMN YOU MEPHISTO!" not caring if any other patients were bothered by his yelling at 1:30 AM. Mephisto responds by yelling "NOT MY PROBLEM SHIMA."_

* * *

 

 

 

(Reality)

"Hows Rin doing Mephisto?"

They both stand outside Rins room to watch Rin and Shima cuddle with each other...mostly Rin he hates being alone. When Rin stops acting restless they turn back to face each other discussing Rins predicament of his amnesia and "Vow"

"Well when Rin initated the "Vow" It's hard to predict,Right now hes extremely clingy...to Shima in my opinion. Though whatever Rins seeing must be extremely tramuatizing for him to refuse releasing Shima from his grip."

"How would you know that I thought you left them alone with each other?"

"I did but when I came back I was in my dog form observing innocently what ever was going between the two...and It was kinda adorable."

"Care to elaborate?"

(Mephisto shows Shiro a picture of Rin and Shima cuddling with each other)

"Do I even wanna know why you took that photo...It's kinda creepy that you snuck in while they were sleeping just to take a photo of them."

"It's blackmail incase either of them decides to expose something of me that I don't want people to know."

"It's still extremely creepy but how many do you have?"

"1,000 or more" (Shiro facepalms at Mephistos "pictures")

"Why did I even marry you in the 1st place?"

"Well if you didnt Satan would take Rin away to Gehenna to turn him full demon,destroy Assiah,and were both exorcists."

"It depends what you define by "Exorcists" I'm an active Exorcist that goes out into the field to exorcise demons while you run an academy dedicated to teaching people how to be exorcists. Or maybe you say your an "exorcist" just so the Vatican doesn't exorcise you feeling your a threat to assiah.

Shiro I'm appaled (sarcastically)I thought you liked me."

"I do..It's just that hearing from Yukio that Rin attempted suicide from getting rejected by some guy named Suguro over throwing away flowers,feeling everyone hated him,has severe amnesia, mute, and that he and Shima are in a "Vow".

Then theres the possibility of him never recovering his memory,leaving completley mute,easily taken advantage,and worst of all...his fear of seeing a Kurikara. It could trigger a memory of how he last used it, convinceing himself not to use it out fear of self harming himself and accidentally killing Shima with it.

If you'll excuse me I need a smoke break from all these thoughts about him.

Shiros about to walk away until he feels a small tug on his cossack he looks down to see Mephistos other form.

"You do realize smoking is bad for your health the more you do it...remember those tobacco and smoking ads with showing people the effects of it? Like:Cancer,heart,blindness,asthma,gum disease,and hip fracture."

"I don't smoke that much and I am aware of the dangers the hell are you in your dog form?!"

"It's an alternative way to handle stress...and I need my fur brushed Its been awhile since you last did hurry to it!"

"Ok geeze calm down no need to get prissy I'll brush it...I'm still stressed that Rin won't trust anyone that easily especially me or wait a minute where the hell did you put Kurikara! You didn't put it in Rins room as one of your tests?!"

"Don't worry I got it why do think I this wear pink polka dotted ascot? surely not just for show it keeps everthing hidden from view. Now quit stalling I want my fur brushed now or I'll give Shima porn magazines to convince Rin there better to read than cook books."

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

"Fine...I give in now wheres the damn brush so I can get this over with!"

"It's in your pocket."

"Now off we go"

Mephisto turns around the corner to trot off somewhere to get his fur brushed.

"Oh joy"

Shiro states sarcastically and begans walking away to an impaitent dog of not having his fur brushed. He's now carrying a Sparkly Pink bedazlled brush much to his "enjoyment."But once he's a couple doors down away from Rins room he stops to whisper to himself "Out of all the people to remember I hope your the one that remembers me 1st Rin".

After that he sighs then goes back running after Mephistos dog form before children find him and begin to pet him making his fur 10x more harder to brush from all the knots.

Once he disappeared around the corner he fails to notice an extremely faint whisper responding to his question: "Daddy...wh-wherrre..are...you?"

* * *

 

 

(Rins subconscious)

"Where the fuck am I last I remember is sitting up in a hospital bed with Shima looking through his magazines, unexpectedly seeing a golden light,and collapsing on my side in pain."

"Oh god Shima I hope he's Ok, What if I killed. What If Cocks comb took care of him...? Oh god I'm the worst person to make a "vow" with,I let Shima down and I have no fucking idea where the hell I am maybe I'm better off dead than alive."

"You lost little lamb,confess your sins,and say your prayers."

"That voice where have I heard it before...It sounds so familiar...but from who?"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

" **Then how did you get those wounds?"**

"I fell on the stairs."

" **Your back is dirty too."**

"It was quite a fall."

" **And your nosebleed?"**

"I fell onto an insanely hot babe."

" **WHAT!AFTER HER,RIN!LEAD THE WAY!"**

" **Liar! You got into a fight again, right?! Why do you always have to do that?!"**

"Let go, stupid old fart!"

" Old fart why would I call someone I don't know an Old fart?"

" **You do know me...but at the same time you don't do you?"**

"All I know is that I call you Old fart and something Man?"

" **Close enough but you'll figure it out**."

"Figure out what ? hey where the hell are you going don't leave me here in the...darkness!"

 Rin chases after the man in a cossack while smoking a cigarette.

" _Well hello my long lost son...We meet again."_

(Rin turns around seeing huge Blue floating flames.)

"Who the fuck are you?

" _I'm your true father here to take you home...now that your all alone your mine,Now come along we don't have much time left."_

"Fat chance I'm getting out of here."

Rin turns away from the flames flipping him off hating from the distraction of getting out of the darkness.

" _WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT GET BACK HERE!"_

"Let go of me your not my father, I may not know who he is but he isn't an asshole like you!"

" **That's the spirit Rin!"**

(Cosscack man with ciagrette comes in to throw a grenade at the Blue flames instantly putting it out.)

" _Damn you exorcist!"_

"Exorcists they aren't real nor are demons."

" **If that's what you want to believe Rin that's fine."**

"How do you know my name?"

" **Can't tell you'll have to figure that out on our own."**

Upon hearing the advice Rin instantly remembers the smoking ciagrette man is his father.

"Old fart...Old man...DADDY DONT LEAVE ME.I figured it out your my dad!"

"Daddy...wh-wherrre..are...you?"

...

Daddy...Daddy...DADDY...ARE YOU THERE?! Don't leave me in this darkness! I hate it I wanna get out of here!"

(Rins on his hands and knees screaming into the darkness...only hearing the echo of his voice.)

" _He's gone you killed him...with that sword your holding."_

"No I didn't your a liar! I just saw him"

" _Yes you did..admit it Rin you killed your own father!"_

"SHUT UP...SHUT...SHUT UP...He's not dead godamnit!"

(Rins covers his hears blocking out the lies.)

" _Quit lying to yourself you did and you know it."_

"Quit messing with me I didn't kill anybody."

" _Really those bodies and blood coated sword tell a different story."_

"What bod- SHIMA AND DAD please tell me your Ok!"

(Rin looks behind him to see Dad and Shima next too each other covered in blood,both with a stab wound in their abdomen.)

"You killed them...there dead...your a monster...worthless...and no one will ever love you for what you are a monstrous killing machine."

"THATS NOT TRUE ABOUT SHIMA AND DON'T YOU EVER SAY I'M A KILLING MACHINE BECAUSE THATS NOT WHAT I AM! NOW GET OUT OFF HERE DAMMIT!"

Upon yelling Rin instantly wakes up.

* * *

 

 

(Reality)

"Rin...Rin wake up...Rin...It's all a night mare it's not real."

Shima shakes Rin awake to from his nightmare.

"Dad is that you?"

Rin signs to shima as an easier way to communicate rather than writing everything down.Suprisingly Shimas extremely fluent in sign language.

"No it's me Shima."

"Then where's Dad'?"

"I honestly don't know but I can go look for him."

"Can I come with you Shima...I don't wanna be alone after having that horrific nightmare."

"I guess so I don't see why not. But Rin there are other people sitting outside in a waiting room that know you so don't freak out about it ok?"

"Even Cocks Comb?"

"Yes,why ask him in Particular?"

"I'm terrified of him but I don't know why…So can we possibly ignore him I really don't wanna deal with him right now."

"We can try but he's not gonna be happy with us purposely ignoring him,instead slowly becoming agitated of us not giving him answers from you or me ."

"I'm mute Shima how the hell is he going to get answers out of me?"

"Ohhh...yeah I forgot about that."

"You sign to me while ill be the interpertur."

"Rin what are you doing?"

Shima notices he hides behind him with his tail gently wrapped around his waist,as way to keep his hold on Shima incase someone makes a grab on him to hurt him.

"Isnt obvious? hiding behind you so no one touches me. I'm afraid if someone touches me I'll start panicking believing they want to severely harm me."

"That actually makes sense….Though someday you're going to get out of your shell to interact with them.I won't always be around to Protect or defend you."

"Ok...now let's go! I'm getting severely bored the more we stay in this room!"

"Ok geeze no need to get impaitent."

"Wait I thought you were hiding behind me avoiding to be touched?"

Once out of his room he realizes Rin moved from behind to beside him tail now wrapped around his wrist keeping extremely to him terrifed of losing Shima in a small crowd of people.

 

"Well I saw Couples holding hands like they refuse to let go of each other...So I wanted to try it if thats Ok with you Shima? If not I can just go back to hiding behind you."

"Do whatever makes you comfortable. I'm fine eiter way."

"Thanks Shima,Your the best...Ah Shit I don't have anything to give you in return of your kindness except a sc-..Nope nevermind that won't be nice enough for you hmmmmm...I know friendship braclets."

"Rin what did you mean by Sc-?"

"I wonder what color I should use what do you think Shima Orange,Blue,or Green?"

"Your avoiding the question Rin tell me what you meant by Sc-?"

"Screw it I'll just do the colors of the Rainbow since I don't know your favorite color."

"I hate to do this Rin but you leave me no choice."

(Shima turns to face Rin sighs knowing Rins seriously gonna hate him going through his pockets. To check making sure he didn't stash away sharp items to hurt himself.  Rin sucessfully persuade Shima that he didn't have any of those thoughts any more,Shima trusted him so he stopped.

"Shima what are you talk- HEY STOP IT Shima get out of there its none of your bussnines of whats in my pocket."

"RIN WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A SCAPEL IN YOUR POCKET...WERE YOU PLANING ON KILLING YOURSELF BY SLITTING YOUR WRISTS?"

"What no it fell in there on accident...HONEST SHIMA!"

"Calm down Rin I'm not going to snitch on you."

"Oh thank god Shima I shou-"

"No need to reward me its just the nicest thing to do for someone whos really sensetive to everthing they do is wrong."

"Whatever lets pretend this didn't happen...for right now."

"Agree"

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey Shima and Rin how you doing it's been a while since we last saw you."

"…."

"Uhhhh Shima is Rin ok he's avoiding eye contact like were gonna judge him by looking at him."

"Yeah actually he is...as of right now he doesn't like any of you coming near,touching,or looking at him,Well that is until he finds someone else to trust other than me."

"Do you know anyone he might trust?"

"Well he did wake up saying….Owww Rin what was that for?!"

(Rin slaps Shima hard behind the head to reprimend saying "Daddy" aloud out in complete embrasment.)

"Don't tell them I said Daddy it's extremely embarrassing."

Rin releases his tail from Shimas wrist as his interpreter,then signs quickly extremely aggiated of him saying daddy aloud for everyone to hear.

"What do you want me to tell them that you called him Old Fart or Old man?! You do realize that's extremely disrespectful to call someone from your family. Imagine if someone started calling you demon,monster,or worthless repeatedly."

"Don't even joke or mention it Shima...it's a terrible a example possibly causing me to have mental break down."

"Do want to me to tell them that your mute...or is that to personal to share?"

"Don't they might tease or ask me a billion questions directed to me...I can't handle that shit right now,heck leaving my room was a challenge making me unsure if I'm completley comfortable around people that I don't know."

"Understandable but do you want me to tell them why you won't speak to them?"

"Its trauma induced,thats why I can't speak to anyone verbally...including you Shima."

"Ok,that'll work as least your stating the truth."

"Awwww Rin thats the nicest thing you've ever done for me."

"WAIT ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I WAS MEAN TO YOU?!OH GOD SHIMA WHATEVER I DID TO YOU IM SO SORRY ABOUT IT!"

"Rin calm down you didn't do anything mean to me. But whenever you're hugging me please control your strength,grip,and tail."

"I have a tail?"

"Yes you do remember when you asked me for pony tails to keep it in place?"

"Ohhh isn't that when you showed me your "special magazines" That got vaporized by a golden light."

"Shhhhhh Don't gesture that or they'll get mad at me for showing it to you."

"Why would they get mad at you? it's just magazines of girls in bikinis,underwear,bras,riding/dancing on poles,and some of them didn't have any clothes on."

"Rin did you seriously have to gesture that to where everybody could see it?"

"What did you want me to use inapprotate gestures? I can do that if you like."

"No,No clean gestures are good,most people are terrible at guessing what others draw."

"Hey Shima did you show Rin your Porn magazines?"

"Uhhhh…..No why would I do that?"

"Hey Shima what's Porn?"

"Hold on Rin."

"You always carry Porn magazines anywhere you go...So answer the question."

"I Honestly have no idea what you're talking B- I mean Suguro."

"Yeah Ya do why do you think everyone calls you an erotic de- Owwwww WTF was that for Shima?! You know how much I hate it when people cut me off mid sentence."

"Sorry Suguro I can't let you finish that sentence If I do it'll destroy Rins unstable mind."

"That idiotic demon has a mind? I'll believe when I see it,all he's **using you for is a shield so no one hurts him."**

(Suguro stands up walks over toward Shima to set him straight about Rin being a demon to not trust him. While Suguro rants to him Shima notices Rin behind him backed completley against the wall as an attempt to hide from "Cocks Combs" wrath. Shima at first doesn't know what part Rins terrified of "Cocks Comb" but realizes its the tone of Suguros voice hes speaking, He figures it out watching as Rin slowly slumps down the ground he hunches over to cover himself while gribbing his ears to block out the sound of Suguros yelling.)

"Suguro calm down you're starting to scare Rin."

(Shima whispers in aubile but gentle tone..It doesnt work It just pisses Suguro off more upon caring about Rin than listening to what he has to say about his "dangerous" boy friend to Shima.)

"Scare Rin have you forgotten what his "father" did to Our temple?!"

"Suguro seriously don't bring this topic up right now we'll talk about it later."

"Shima what's po-"

"SHUT THE F*** UP ALREADY RIN NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR QUESTION!BETTER YET WHY DONT YOU JUST FINISH KILLING YOURSELF IT WOULD MAKE EVERYONE HERE SO HAPPY TO NOT DEAL WITH A WHINY F****** BITCH!"

"Is that true Shima would everyone be happy If I died?"

(Rin stunned by the horrifing statement begans hypervenilating terrified if its true...wonders if that also applies to Shima)

"No Rin that's not true Everyone here is worried about you!"

(Shima enraged by the question turns around to face Rin goes up to him giving a reasuring hug to calm him down assuring none of what Bon said is true. Rin still isnt convinced so Shima sits down with Rin carefully picks up his tail places in his lap an begins to gently stroke it starting from the base an working down to the end of the tuft.

He keeps stroking it even when Rin rests his head on Shimas shoulder,Rin continously purring not fully aware of whats going on around him. Everyone (except Suguro) is in awe at Rins unusual cat like behavior. Everyone snaps back to reality when they see Suguro walk behind Shima an yank him up on the back of his tshirt which surpisingly doesnt wake Rin up even when Shima accidentally steps on his tail.)

"Shima don't lie to him no one cares for a demon,like I said it's Better if he were dead."

"STOP IT BON YOU'RE MAKING EVERYTHING WORSE BY TELLING LIES AND CONFUSING HIM. IT TOOK HIM A WHILE TO COME OUT OF HIS ROOM AND HE'S MUTE THATS WHY HE CAN'T F****** TALK!"

Shima snaps at Bon for telling him hes better dead, that he accidentally slips out Rins promise to not reveal hes mute. Which instantly wakes him up terrifed of whats going to happen to him sees this breaks away from Suguro to walk over toward Rin on the verge of a severe panic that stroking his tail or hugging Rin wont work as that would increase his PA interpreting it as pulling or strangling him.

"Shima you promised you wouldn't tell them that...now there going to bombard me with questions….I've gotta get out of here!"

"Rin don't focus on them look at me….they're not going to Bombard you with questions. Now calm down no one's going to hurt you."

"Why should I trust you?! You just revealed to them that I'm F****** mute to people that I don't even know who their identities are to me."

"Yeah that was an accident sorry Rin."

"..."

"I said I was sorry what else do you want from me?!"

"You never explained to me what porn is...so explain it!"

"Porn: basically sexual stuff with other objects."

"That's it….WTF,why would you give that to me to read it's disgusting! Shima it has girls in it does that mean you're not interested In me?! Even after we made that "vow?!"

"No Rin it's not like that you looked bored so I got the closest thing for us to look at together."

"..."

"Come on Rin talk to me."

"Fine….if you're going to be like that I guess I better leave since you don't want me here."

"DON'T LEAVE ME SHIMA!I'M SORRY I IGNORED YOU,I WAS JUST SORTING THROUGH MY THOUGHTS."

Rin hears Shima began to walk away from him,panicks,and jumps to cling tightly on his leg like a little kid not wanting someone to leave them.

"Uhhh Rin are you Ok?"

Shima looks down too see a whimpering Rin crying into his jeans from the fear of Shima leaving him all alone with people he doesnt know beleving theyll attack him if Shima never came back for him.

"Shima Can we go outside now I feel severely uncomfortable by all these people around me."

Once Shima hears the sobs reciding he starts walking stifly again toward somewhere safe to where Rin will feel comfortable to get off of him.

"Wait I thought you wanted to find your dad?"

"Earlier but that was before the fight happened,now I just wanna go outside away from all the noise and people. Is that ok Shima?"

"Yeah sure, it's better that way than you dealing with all the stress of everyone surrounding you wouldn't want to have a mental breakdown do you?"

"No….Why is their a cat following me?"

Rin is walking beside Shima away from everyone except he has his tail wrapped around his wrist lightly but not too light where it would easily slip off. Rin suddenly sees something black out of his prepherial vision only to realize its a black cat with horns following him. Then it vanishes only to reappear on top of his hair curling up into to make himself right at home. He stops suddenly to look up at the cat then at Shima questionably why is their a cat on my head I dont even own a cat.

"Oh that's Kuro your uhhhh….Pet Cat."

"I am not a f****** pet Pinkie ! i'm a 121 year cat sidhe familiar!"

Kuros ears twitches suddenly extremely offended at calling him a pet cat. He stands up to prove his point by arching his back,swishing split tails,ears pinned down,and hissing at him loudly. He unknowingly tells Rin to busy at screamimg at Shima for calling him a pet. Kuro backs down when he hears Shima mouth the word Sorry then goes back to sleep.

"Uhhh Shima did you hear something?"

"No why?"

"I heard a voice stating: "I am not a f****** pet Pinkie ! I'm a 121 year cat sidhe familiar!"

"Whats a familiar and Cat sidhe Shima?"

"Well I 'd like to tell you but I don't want to overload you with too much knowledge that you're going to have a severe mental break down. If you think about today's the first day out of your room,socializing with people,having a cat sidhe follow you,and me explaining what porn is to you. Any more information added could possibly confuse you not understanding what's happening around you, lets just take it step by step for you to know things Ok?"

"Understood...has anyone ever told you how intelligent you are?"

"Intelligent me? nah...I just figured this out by using observation and common sense.

Shima scratches Sheepishly at the complitant but it doesnt last long as he is unexpectedly pulled onto the ground by a "black rope" attached to his wrist. The Black rope begans to pull him easily along the ground like a sled...and the floors are of linoleum making it easier to slide on without resistance, It takes him a minute to realize the "Black Rope" is actually Rins tail.

"Rin...Rin can you please slow down for me?! I think Im going to be nauseas if you contuie to run toward wherever your talking me!"

"Oh sorry Shima I just got carried away."

Rin finally slows down to a door leading outside an his tail finally lets go recoling itself behind Rin extremely sore too leave down for someone to accidentally step on it.

"That's all right, why did you want to go outside anyway?"

"I desperately wanted Away from people,loudness,and fighting all occurring inside the hospital. I'm convinced if I stayed any longer inside i'll go crazy from all the confusion happening around me…..and really don't want that to happen,as I'm afraid i'll accidentally harm or kill you from the confusion of myself processing things like: sword covered in blood,people's corpses,and figuring out which people are the right ones to trust when ever I need comfort if you're not around….after all earlier you said I should socialize with other people."

"Yes,I did but Rin please try to take it slow don't rush yourself or else you won't Get better but worse,as it could destroy your mind if you process everything to fast."

"Yeah I know Shima,but can we at least enjoy being outside instead of a stuffy,claustrophobic,boxed in,no escape,and Maximum security hospital."

Yeah,hey Rin are you Ok You look like your about to go into one of your Panic at-"

Suddenly unexpectedly he sees Rin begin to hypervenilate,his hands trembling eratically with no control over himself.

"Oh god Shima I really wanna go home I hate it here it's so depressing and making me homesick...please tell me I'll be discharged soon?!"

"Shhhhh…..Calm down Rin it's like you said enjoy outside not the stuffy hospital,If it makes you feel better we can go to the playground."

"Do you have anything in mind that you would like to do on the playground?"

"Swings would be nice."

"It's settled then let's go on the swings."

They run outside toward the swings without a care in the world...except when they ran they forgot about Kuro on rins hair who got woken up when he felt the cold hard ground instead of the soft fluffy hair he used as his bed.

"Wait for me Rin I wanna join!"

When he saw Rin running toward the swings he bolted toward them not wanting to be left behind...an play with Rin after his accident. Kuro felt extremely lonley without Rin to understand him or give Sukiyaki for dinner which when they did it mostly tasted cold,raw,or spicy so he just settled on mice to eat until Rin could wake up to make more Sukiyaki.)

* * *

 

 

I'm really getting too old for chasing everybody,now if I were Mephisto where would I be….Of course somewhere that has the only place that can be is at the vending machine."

"What happened to you?"

Shuro sees a terrier with knotted stuck up fur,glitter,sparkled,and glue all stuck in different place in it.

"Some kids saw me walking around the hospital,I got chased by them wanting to pet me seeing how adorable I was with a Scarf and my small size made them believe I was a puppy. It got worse when one of them attempted to pick me up with Their disgusting sticky fingers….I panicked so I bit dropped me hard on the ground instantly starting to cry that the doggie bit me,so one of the adults came over and Shooed me away from the kids. I actually bolted away from them before anything worse happened to me or my once beautiful coat...now filled with knots thanks to the children's hard Petting of my fur."

"Now that I explained my situation can we please do a bath instead of a brushing?"

Mephisto gets up places his front paws on Shiros cossack where his knee would be if it where visible instead of hidden.

"First of all Yes I can you give a bath but we have to do that later. Second most dogs would freak out of getting a bath. Dont do the puppy dog eyes it won't work on me I've got more important business to care of instead of your needs."

"Whats sooooooo important than giving me a bath?"

"I've gotta go check on Rin it's been over an 1 hour since I last checked on him...who knows what he couldve done all by himself with Shima as his only constant companion?!"

"I suppose you're right Shiro….You seriously worry way too much about Rin ever since he tried to kill himself.  hes got Shima to look after him so he's not going to harm himself as long as Shimas there to assure or protect him,When anything bad happen around him that's he tempted to kill himself".

While Shiro and Mephisto talk they suddenly stop too see everyone stand around instead of sitting like theyve been doing for the past hour.

"What happened here?!"

"Shima and Suguro got in a fight over whether or not he showed "Special magazines" to Rin. Turns out he did show it to Rin,Though when Shima explained what porn is Rin described it as disgusting and slightly panicked about Shima not liking him since it had girls in it. Shima only showed it to him believing Rin looked bored and they can look at together.  Shima threatened to leave Rin alone which Rin panicked and apologized stating he was sorting through his thoughts. he felt uncomfortable around everyone so he asked Shima if he could go outside. So if you want to go look for them go outside to the hospital park...but I suggest later Rin may still feel uncomfortable around you just like us."

"Well that's a relief at least he's with someone he knows...WAIT DID YOU SAY HE SHOWED HIM PORN?!"

"yeah is that a problem for him? it's not like it's going to warp his mind into believing reading porn is good since Shima reads it all the time."

"Yes it is,If Rin enjoys reading those magazines he'll start to lose interest of attempting to regain his old memories too fascinated with something new he's never seen before. Another possibility is he could get extremely confused of what he shouldn't like before his fatal accident,causing him to possibly harm himself unsure how to handle the confusion he's dealing with at the moment it happens. My point is whatever you do DON'T LET RIN TOUCH ANYTHING NEW OR PERVERTED unless you want him to have a mental breakdown pushing him farther away from everyone."

"Should we tell Shima about this?"

Konekomaru asked nervously thinking he'll be the one breaking the news fearful Rin might accidentally harm or hurt him for no reason.

"Yes, he's the closest one Rin trusts right now sadly."

"Well not technically earlier before you came apparently he asked to look for daddy, Old man, and Old Fart. When Shima reprimand him of saying about you he stopped to give him horrible but decent examples stating: demon and monster. He understood so he's probably not going say it any more."

Yukio stated slightly relevied Rin rembered something...disapponited Shima ruined by telling him calling Shiro names isnt good but terrible manners for someone in their family.

"See thats what Im talking about!,Now that Shima told him not to call me any of those names he'll be severely confused of what exactly call me. He wants Shima to accept/keep him happy still believing if he doesn't Shima will leave him for someone else. So to keep him happy he'll listen to him believing he speaks the truth, but instinctually he'll want to call me old man/old fart as thats what his mind might be telling him."

Shiro explained seriously to remind everyone so they can be extremely careful of what say if they want him to go back to normal.

"Hey where are you going Shiro you just got here?"

"This dog standing next to me got into an accident so I'm taking him to the groomers to get him cleaned up,I would do it myself except last time I washed a dog It didnt turn out so well...I didnt get all the soap out so it started scratching uncontrolablly ever since then I promised myself not to wash another dog. Anyway Its nice to know Rins up an about instead of that stuffy room,an hes outside getting some fresh air I'm positive he needs it.

"Wait has anyone seen Shura?"

"No last time I saw her is passed out drunk in Rins room."

"Did someone ask for me?" (Appears behind Yukio intentionally scaring him)

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Ive been at the bar trying too keep my mind off of Rins situation."

"Hows that working out for you?" (Shiro asks her questionably)

"It ocassionally works...Where the hell is he anyway?"

"Outside with Shima getting fresh air."

"Okay thats good to know at least he hasnt attempted to escape from the hospital,I know I would if kept here for longer than a week."

"Yeah hopefully he can be released today."

(Shiemi and Yukio relase a sigh of releif of the possibility.)

"I hope he doesnt he a danger to society."

"Whats your problem Suguro? all youve been doing is acting negative toward everybody when were concerened about Rin or bring him up."

"His relation to Satan,possibly harming Shima,and admiting his feelings toward me."

"You do realize your the whole cause of why Rins like this."

"So what it wouldve been better if hes gone after all whats the chance of him coming back completley normal and him to be unmute...anwser that for me?! Now if youll excuse me Im gonna take a walk before someone starts another fight with me."

"Ill...go with you Suguro if thats Ok I dont like this continous conversation of Rin situation or Satan It brings up way too much memories from the Blue night."

"Whatever"

Suguro walks away from everyone down the hall until he disappears to the right corner along with Konekomaru leaving everyone stunned of what he said might actually be true. Some are debating wheter to follow Suguro or check on Rin. Most of everyone chose the later...except Izumo she doesnt really care or have a side to choose from of whos right or wrong. So they left her behind,but deep down she actually felt bad for Rin from the way everyones been treating him. So looking to make sure no ones coming her way she pulls up her knees ducks her head under them to hide her crying.

"Rin can we do something else now my arms are getting extremely tired of pushing you...and its only been 5 minutes."

"Rin what are you doi-...You realize by doing you coudve severely injured yourself more than you need to be now."

(Rin in midair jumps off the swing standing perfectly on the ground. Then turns around to anwser Shimas question.)

"Sure why not ive been getting bored of playing on the swings. But what else can we do outside cause ive got no idea except...nope not making that thing to girly for me."

"Rin what could you possibly wanna do thats extremely girly for you...I mean you braided your tail eariler and you said its girly but you did it anyway,It cant be as bad as making braided tails."

"Promise you wont laugh?"

"Depends what your idea of fun is going to be that your so embrassed to tell about."

"...Flower crowns/braclests"

(Shima attempts to hide an chuckle but failing miserably)

"You promised you wouldnt laugh Shima!"

"Sorry but thats extremely girly even by my standards,plus where are you going to find flowers the only ones around are the planted flowers by the hospital and im positive their not gonna be thrilled to discover flowers pulled out of the ground just to make flower crowns."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"We could play with Kuro judging by him rubbing against you hes extremely desperate to play with someone, which is mostly you."

"What do I play with Kuro the only thing entertaing for him is my tail."

"Just swish it around play keep away lifting it out of his reach."

"Ok if you say so."

(3hours later)

Ok this is boring, my tails getting severely sore,and im postive Kuro clawed it a few times by playing too rough with it...So now I feel tiny cat claws from the scratches attempting to heal up.

"Do you have anything decent too read other than your porn magazines?"

"Sorry nope"

"Well I guess I could make grass crowns since their are no flowers avaiable to use."

"Im coming with you too Rin as youve been gone way to much for me to hang out with an everyone else is always chattering away about your health. Except some guy named Suguro or called Bon is always neagtive about you stating you shouldnt live,finish it,and you dont deserve to date Shima as hes nothing but a porn addict always liking girls over boys.

"Oh shit I wasnt suppose to repeat that aloud to you while your around."

"..."

"Rin are you Ok?You seem tense,aggitated,and uncomfortable...Would it help you out if we played tag to keep all of that negative stuff off your mind?"

"Rin...Rin?"

"Rin can you hear me? Rin...Rin?"

"bon made me do it...bon made me do it...Bon made me do it...BON MADE ME DO IT!,flowers,orange,bloody sword...bloody sword...bloody sword...BLOODY SWORD!"

"Rin are you Ok?you look like your hypervenilating over something Kuro said which I didnt hear...But whatever he said its not true."

"Shima...please...kill...me,I cant take this fucking shit anymore especially with all the voices swirling around in my mind telling me to: kill myself,worthless,and worst of all you never loved me but are more into your porrn magazines. So please Shima I beg you kill me so I dont have to face any of this god damn shit especially anything around Bon hes the person who caused me to be in this mess!"

"Rin...I cant kill you,I truly love you,While you were playing with Kuro I snuck off an threw away all of my porn magazines in the trash incase you ever doubted me."

"Then show me your bag."

"Ok...heres the bag."

"White flowers...Im not an expert but these have to mean something dont they Shima?"

"Yeah...Oops I kinda forgot to take them out to put in a vase for you in your now that you know about them I guess theirs no point in hiding them.

"What you doing with those flowers Rin?"

"Making a flower crown too show how much I love you. If thats ok with you Shima?"

"Yeah sure its fine...but why do you keep asking me if its ok for you to do anything with me?"

"I...dont want too offend you afraid thatll youll leave me. If I dont ask you for anything your not comfortable with of me doing."

"Ok but what ever it is you want to do with me ill do it...Ill accept the crown as ive never had anything handmade before ever given to me."

"Finalllllllly its done!" (Rin holds up the crown in both hands presenting it to Shima too wear.)

"That was quick...but wheres yours arent you gonna make one for yourself?"

"I would but I ran out of flowers...So for right now Im holding onto this one until theres more Ok?"(Rin has one flower tucked behind his ear)

"Yeah sure dont worry ill get you more flowers so we can both have one."

"Thanks Shima your the besssst..."

"Anytime Rin...Now lets get you back to bed you seem extremely exausted."

"Dont wanna...Its too clastraphobic an I like being outside instead of that cramped bed ..which doesnt have enough room,since I pushed you off the bed on accident."

"Ok...I guess we could do the waiting room or if were lucky enough youll be released from the hospital."

"anythings fine Shima."

"If you say so Rin."

"..."

"There ya are Pinkie how are you an ya boyfriend doing? Now that your offical lovebirds."

"So far pretty decent.A while back he started hypervenilating/PA when Kuro accidentaly slipped out about all the negative things a "certain person" said about him.

It wasnt pretty he started muttering 4 time Bon made me do it,4 time bloody sword,and orange flowers. He sounded desperate begging me to kill him as he cant handle the voices telling him i dont love him and to kill himself.

"Whatd you do to calm him down?"

"Told him I truly loved him and to prove it I threw ALL of my porn magazines away in the trash."

(Shima reaches down to gently fiddle with Rins tufted tail at an attempt to smooth it back down. It some what works but when ever he stops petting, it goes back to puffing up again aggitated by feeling nothing but empty air and not the fingers brushing it back down.)

"Awwww thats a shame I got these brand new ones that I promised too replace with the ones I destroyed. I guess Shiro will like these better than you when I give it to him."

"Ill think about it just hold onto them."

(Shima whispers to Shura unaware that Rin hears everything about Shima getting magazines to replace the old ones. He begins to hypervenilate but hides it by purring loudly to drown out the discussion of Shimas porn magazines.)

"What ever,I should probably tell shieimi and four eyed chicken that your in the wating room and not outside anymore cause I think they were lookin for ya as an excuse to get away from everyone. While I do that you should keep an eye out for Bon and Konekarmu as their walking around to cool of some steam,after your alteraction in the waiting room."

(Shura whips out her Iphone to inform them that Rin and Shima arent outside anymore but back in the waiting room...with an extremely exhausted passed out Rin,But before she sends the text she Takes an instant photo of Shimas goofy white flower crown as future blackmail.)

"Hey what was that for Shura?!"

(Shima whips around to face Shura aggitated by the sudden flash of the camera from behind him.)

"Ohhhh nothing just a photo of your "adorable" crown to use as blackmail."

"Heyyyy for your information Rin actually made it for me!

"Shhhhh! Ya dont wanna wake your boyfriend up do ya? just over this stupid picture."

"Whatever...just leave me alone,I dont want Rin stressed or aggitated when he wakes up. When hes around you as your the 2nd person he severely has problems with trusting...probably due to your habit of being too physically rough with people."

"Well your right about that,But I cant change that even if I wanted to make him happy. You thought Im too rough or physical,as of right now your coddling him wayyyyyyyy too much just to make him feel comfortable. If you continue to keep coddling him hell depend on you that their wont ever be a chance of him getting back to normal."

"Ill try not to coddle him too much or scare how can I do both at the same time?"

"Idk you figure it out your his boyfriend."

"Geeee your alot of help Shura."

(Shima turns back around too see Shura vanished from his view. Nothing to see he goes back to fiddling with Rins tail,He stops fiddling with it when he notices Izumo sitting in the corner silently crying to herself with knees pulled up to her chest to hide but failing miserably. Shima quietly gets up from a chair preventing Rin from waking up from the sudden movement...again Shima fails by not moving Rins head off his lap slightly startles him awake but not entirely to be aware of his complete surroundings.)

"Shima what are you doing?"

"Oh Rin I didn't mean to wake you,I'm just going over to help comfort a friend in the corner crying."

"Why is she crying Shima?"

"Probably over guilt of how everyone treated you but never stepped in to help or defend you."

"Can I help?"

"Why sure you can,Im positive shell feel better if your around to comfort her asuring its Ok and no harm done of anyone hurting you."

"But I don't know what exactly to do to comfort her."

"Just give her a flower an a hug,thats how everyone does it when they feel upset."

Ok...Ill try."

"Shima what the hell are you doing over here!Just leave me alone I dont need your damn comfort or pity for me just cause me see me crying."

"What are you talking about? I'm sitting next to you,Though originally I was gonna comfort you but Rin woke up an wondered what I was doing to you so….I explained it to him,and next thing ya know well…..just open your eyes an youll see what exactly what im talking about."

"Rin….your….your….hugging me an placed a flower in my hair?Dont tell anyone this but thats the nicest socialst physical contact youve made with me.I...I honestly dont want it too end! Its nice knowing your starting to come out of your comfort zone."

"..."

"Uhhhh…...Shima whats he doing?"

(Looks up at Shima confused of why hes rumbling.)

"Well…..apparently he has some akward cat like behavior so hes pu-

"Purring? Kinda like an extremely content cat,This is gonna sound weird but its kinda ad-or-ab-le even though hes not a cat."

"What did you say Izumo? I couldve swore you said adorable."

"Shut up…and dont tell anybody or else." (Izumo glares at him.)

"I wont...but if You want more "adorableness" of him rub his tufted tail in between your fingers gently,If you stop itll puff back into a puff ball."

"Ok,So whats it like having him as your Boy friend and how he is right now?"

"Its nice….and ocassionally annoying considering how extremely clingy he is too me except the bathroom he knows the boundraies. Though when it comes to the discussion of Bon he starts Hypervenilating or Panic attacks...thats the only moment its not adorable,its a life or death situation as he could find something sharp to harm himself if im not there to calm him down. So as of right now hes severely sensetive from my observations around everyone."

"I didnt know any of that would happen while were not around."

(She contunies rubbing the tuft tail back and forth gently...slowly increasing Rins puring.)

"Yeah he has a tenedency of keeping his feelings towards other a secret mostly unsure how they would react...like assuming they want to harm or kill him."

"But if you seriously want to help him,do anything to avoid contact with Bon especially eye contact he severely hates eye contact as he might consider it a direct threat to harm him."

"But eye contact with others is debatable, with us hes Ok as he knows none of us are going to harm him at all when we make eye contact. Everyone else hell immedeately shune away from them."

"Your making it seem like hes a….Wi-"

"Wild animal? Yeah it seems like it but its mostly severe trust issues and muteness that are making him look like he is wild but he isnt at all."

"I know the number 1 thing he desperatley wants is to go home,I know I would after coped up for along time in the hospital with doing the same rountine ever day and only having visitors at certain hours."

"Well theres a possibility he might be released from the hospital today,All he does now is sleep an according hospital rules if hes alive but sleeping alot hes good enough to be discharged."

"Shhhhhh! Dont say that while around him I dont want him to give up his hopes of getting relased."

"Calm down Shima I'm just speaking the truth!"

"Where are you going Shima?"

"I'm taking him back to bed so no one thinks hes made an escape from the hospital as an attempt to kill himself."

(Shima picks up Rin places him on his back giving him a piggy back ride. He figures Rins tail is bound to wrap or coil itself around Shimas body. While Shima picks him up Rins tail snakes itself on Shimas calf keeping anchored and preventing from getting stepped on.)

"Hey Shima does Rin always wrap his tail around your body?"

"Yeah he does,I think its a coping mechanism to make sure hes not alone...At first it hurt but over time he gets a gentle grip,probably knowing I'm not gone for a long period of time."

"Well...goodnight I hope Rin remembers me."

__

* * *

 

 

 

"Stupid,damn,fucking,satanic,demonic,anti christ,camoflauged,sneaky,and bastard Spawn of Satan! I will kill you when I have my chance of seperating you from Shima leaving you extremely vulnerable to my wrath."

(Bons outside kicking at the gravel in extreme aggitation of everyone feeling guilty for Rin causing his attempted suicide. Hes especially pissed off at Shima betraying him to save Rin just because he loved him,To Suguro Rins nothing but a pest constantly reminding him his "father" caused the Blue Night killing all of their followers.)

"I see we have the same goal of getting rid of the same person." (A mysertious voice appears behind a tree suprising suguro.)

"WHO SAID THAT SHOW YOURSELF DAMMIT!"

(Bon looks left and right for voice,The voice finally makes an appearance in front of Bon by jumping straight down in front of him.)

"I'm sure Rins told you all about me..."The Pidgeon Killer" as he likes to call me,But my true name is Shitaroi."

"Oh yeah your parents are loaded...an apparently Rin refused money  to preserve Senseis Identity. Its severely retarted  defending your brother/teacher how he accepted his way into TCA."

"Yeah whatever,but thats not what I'm here for to talk to you about."

"If were gonna get rid of Rin we need to seperate him & Shima,harass,and leave to where no one can find him causing him to have a severe panic attack. Once hes severy broken he'll live in a looney bin for the rest of his life preventing him from ever becoming a Exorcist."

"or we could just rape him making him feel severely insecure."

"Won't work their in a retarted "Vow" stating they can't have sex."

"What if we just dunked bunch of class triple A Holy Water? It won't burn him but make him hallucinate he's burning an a simple touch would aggrivate or hypervenilate him causing him to harm himself to stop the "burning."

"How do we administer it?"

"Obviously Drinking water dumbass from my parents Holy water factory"

"Clever...how long would it take us to do it?"

"as long as hes alive...we keep doing it until he breaks himself."

* * *

 

 

 

"Well Mephisto hope your happy your all nice and glitter free."

"Shhhhhh!my dog ears are hearing an interesting conversation between Suguro and Shitaroi...It sounds intruging as they are making a plot to "break" our favorite person."

"Your gonna make a deal with me aren't you?"

"No,instead well take Rin home early too see how they'll continue their plot to kill him if hes not around some vulnerable place."

"So I guess we let Rin choose who he goes home with first?"

"Now I'm off to do my own thing...in the meantime go check on Rin rumor has it he's saying Daddy while no ones around.I'm positive It means something about remembering you."

(Mephisto turns back an walks into the dark shadows changing into his usual self. Shiro takes his advice of checking on Rin,But hes skeptical of whether or not Mephisto is planning a deal about Rins choice of going home.)

* * *

 

 

"Daddy...Daddy...DADDY...ARE YOU THERE?!,DADDY DONT LEAVE ME."

Rin is panting hevaily,tossing and turning in bed aggitated of feeling all alone with no Shima to comfort him...So he resorts to muttering the only known person he knows nothing about but convinced he won't harm him at all. But protect him no matter what happens.

"Rin Its ok I'm here and I'm not gonna leave you exc-"

Shiro rushes into the room quickly making sure Rins still alive and not dead after hearing the disturbing plot from Suguro of planning to kill him,thankfully it hasn't started yet...but is horrifed to see Rin tossing and turning as if he's in a complete nightmare.

He immedeately goes over to sit on the edge of his bed to calm him down,What he doesn't expect is Rin to unconsciously reach up and hug him tightly around the waist. Rins unexpected muttering terrifies him of what exactly he saw in his nightmare involving the Blue flames.

"Thank you for saving me from the floating Blue flames."


End file.
